


Heat

by PikachuBandit



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, F/M, Invisibility, M/M, Mind Control, Time warp, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuBandit/pseuds/PikachuBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke learned the hard way to not try to mind control strangers who casually walk into his favourite cafe and disrupt the peace. It may have been rude, but the stranger didn't need to set his favourite book on fire. </p><p>Michael was a little on edge. Everything was getting to him but the only thing that set him off was the gentle glare of a blue eyed boy and the radiating pulsing that attempted to squirm into his mind. Perhaps he should startle him a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The sound of bare feet grinding across the rough concrete floor echoed quietly through the night sky. The blurry figure of a young child ran across the town, avoiding the sights of driving cars and people walking down the streets. The full moon hung high in the sky, casting its bright light over the small town. Michael kept running, breathing heavily as they tried pushing themselves further than they could possibly go. Collapsing to the ground, Michael hissed angrily at the gashes that began forming along his side. Rocks and and blood smeared across his knees and hands as he slowly crawled up to his feet. The emotions he was running from immediately crushed and overwhelmed him, causing him to break out in loud sobs. 

"My own mother hates me," Michael sobbed, shaking his head. His hair fell into his face, covering his tear-filled eyes as he tried catching his breath. With a flip of his hair, he began looking around at his surroundings. Houses lined up on one side of the street while the entrance of a forest lined up on the other side of the road. He was standing in the centre of the road, right on the yellow line. To his right side was a dreary house, stretched up to tower over him. 

The last light flickered off, setting off Michael's memory of nearly an hour ago.

- 

_Michael slowly crept down the stairs, avoiding the droplets of moonlight that scattered along the steps gently. The sound of his parents' hushed voices made his heart race, skipping a few beats. Peering his head around the corner, the young boy kept his body out of sight but leaned forward enough to make out every word that was being said._

" _He's a monster, Daryl. We can't keep him here!' Karen whined, her voice wavering as her husband gripped onto her fists. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen with shattered dishes and half-eaten plates of Chinese food. His father was still in his work clothes while his mother was in her pajamas._

_"He's a kid, he doesn't understand it. Please, Karen, we need to protect him. He's our son, for crying out loud!" Michael looked over at his father who was tightening his grip on his mother's wrists while his mother reached out to slap him. Shaking violently, Karen scowled before collapsing in her husband's arms. Her face was blotchy and red and the look in her eyes broke Michael's heart. The eyes that used to shine as she told him she loved him were now dark and mysterious._

_"He's no son of mine. That's a monster. It's a monster." Michael turned to look at the dog a few feet away from his parents and winced visibly. His precious pet, Jello, was limp and would never wake up. The severe burn marks on her neck had caused her trachea to collapse, causing her to not be able to breathe. He just wanted to play with her. Picking up his backpack, Michael turned and ran out the house before his father could stop him. The only thing he was good at was running._

_-_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michael spat angrily, his hands in front of his face as if he was about to fight. His fists uncurled slowly as the violent thoughts grew louder. They repeated his mother's words on a constant spin, leaving his father's words to falter into the dark. Michael's vision became hazy as he violently screamed, his hands pushing forward as small spikes of fire began emitting themselves out of the boy's palms. 

The sound of flames engulfing the house in front of him drowned out the sound of Michael's uneasy heaving, the small fires in his palm slowly fading away. His bright green eyes widened as he stumbled backwards. The sound of blood-curling screaming echoed dangerously in the night air, pulsating against Michael's skull as he tried to grasped onto what just happened. His eyes desperately searched through the windows of the house, hoping to see people moving around. He was only eight.. He didn't want to be a murderer. Stumbling backwards, Michael's eyes slowly welled up with tears. Flames stretched across every inch of that house, inside and out. It was highly unlikely that they would survive. 

" _I am a monster_ ," Michael said quietly, his voice gentle yet sad. He turned on his heel and ran, listening to the sound of sirens growing louder with every second. He couldn't go anywhere. He had no choice but to run until he couldn't. 


End file.
